tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Creepaway Camp" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- START -- 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: We're coming at you live from the municipality of Muskoka, frequently called "The Malibu of the North" thanks to all the celebrity sightings. 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: But I only see one celebrity here - it's me, Don, your host! 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: *grins confidently* 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: On the campgrounds of this dilapidated island, a gaggle of sixteen-year-old weirdos are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: When they get here, our contestants will be divided into two teams. 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: Every three days, one team will either win a reward or vote for one of their team members to leave the game. 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: In the end, only one will be left standing and will receive a cash prize of one million dollars. 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don standing at the far end of the dock; a yacht arrives and drops off Beardo* 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: And here comes our first camper now. What's up, Beardo? 15:03 <+Beardo|> *walks in listening to his Beats by Tre* :) 15:03 <+Beardo|> *double pistols and a winks at Don as he walks down the dock* 15:03 <@Don|Sugar> D: ........... Not a big talker I see. Fine. 15:03 * Don|Sugar watches the second boat pull up to the dock and deliver Ella before both yachts drive off. 15:03 <@Don|Sugar> D: Maybe our next camper Ella has some words worth sharing. 15:04 <+Ella|> What a lovely kingdom! 15:04 <+Ella|> Are you the monarch of this land? 15:04 <@Don|Sugar> D: Or maybe not. 15:04 * Ella| walks over to Beardo and waves at him. 15:04 <+Beardo|> ;) 15:04 * Don|Sugar hears heavy breathing behind him and turns around to see Leonard. 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: Welcome to camp, Leonard. 15:05 <+Leonard09> Hello *waves wand at Don's face* 15:05 <+Leonard09> Gadzooks! 15:05 <+Leonard09> The magic energy here is great. :D 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: Gah! 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: What is that thing?! 15:06 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the fourth yacht pulling up to the island; just before the boat leaves, Rodney steps onto the dock* 15:06 <@Don|Sugar> D: Everybody, this is Rodney! 15:06 <+Rodney|> Hey there, Don! 15:06 <@Don|Sugar> D: *high-fives Rodney* 15:06 <+Rodney|> My ma' told me you'd look better off of the fancy television and I do reckon so! 15:06 <@Don|Sugar> D: Your ma' is one smart lady! 15:07 * Rodney| joins Beardo, Ella, and Leonard and smiles at them 15:07 <@Don|Sugar> D: Next up, we have Scarlett. 15:07 <@Don|Sugar> D: *helps Scarlett down off the yacht as it drives away from the island* 15:07 <+Scarlett|> Perhaps this is an uneducated assumption, but are you sure this dock is stable? 15:07 <+Scarlett|> *takes out a magnifying glass to observe some dry rot* 15:07 <+Scarlett|> A mass amount of fungi has started to deteriorate all the wood over here 15:07 <+Scarlett|> Enough weight and this entire construction could totally collapse! 15:08 <@Don|Sugar> D: You're probably right! 15:08 <@Don|Sugar> D: Now go stand with the others. 15:08 * Scarlett| goes to them. 15:08 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Sky landing on the dock as her yacht steers away* 15:08 * Sky31 backflips off the boat before it stops 15:08 <+Sky31> Hi. 15:09 <@Don|Sugar> D: Wicked moves, Sky! 15:09 <@Don|Sugar> D: Gotta say, I'm impressed. 15:09 <+Sky31> Thanks, it's my dream to someday take part in the Olympics 15:09 <+Scarlett|> A statistical improbability 15:09 <+Scarlett|> You won't make it very far.. @Sky 15:09 * Sky31 stands with everyone else and glares at Scarlett 15:10 <@Don|Sugar> D: Contestant number nine is Topher. 15:10 * Don|Sugar fist-bumps Topher as he approaches him. 15:10 <+Topher|> What's up, man?! 15:10 <+Topher|> Gotta hand it to you, the location is great. 15:10 <+Topher|> Was this where they filmed Camp Drama season one or am I thinking of some other place? 15:10 <@Don|Sugar> D: Probably some other place. 15:10 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to a boat pulling up to the far end of the dock and dropping off Sugar* 15:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: Hey everyone, Sugar! 15:11 <@Don|Sugar> S: The beauty queen has arrived, y'all! 15:11 <@Don|Sugar> S: Where's my bouquet? :@ 15:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sugar, this... 15:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: Isn't a pageant, you know. 15:11 <@Don|Sugar> S: *grumbles and joins the others* 15:12 <+Beardo|> *makes a fart noise when Sugar walks over* 15:12 * Topher| plugs his nose. 15:12 <+Topher|> Lotta fiber, I'm guessing? 15:12 <@Don|Sugar> S: :o 15:12 <@Don|Sugar> S: THAT WAS NOT ME. :@ 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: *snickers as Shawn steps off the next boat and both yachts pull away* 15:13 * Shawn| walks in, distressed. 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: What's wrong, Shawn? 15:13 <+Shawn|> I left all my luggage on the boat! 15:13 <+Shawn|> I had enough food in there to last for MONTHS. 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: No worries dude, you'll be fed plenty here! 15:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: None of it's good, but hey, it's still food. 15:14 <+Shawn|> Guess I have no other option to escape the zombies now. 15:14 * Shawn| mutters to himself and stands next to Sky. 15:14 * Sky31 giggles at Shawn 15:14 <+Max|> *hops off his boat* 15:14 <+Max|> This show is the perfect stepping stone for my path to EVIL domination! 15:15 * Max| laughs menacingly. 15:15 <+Topher|> :| 15:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sounds fun! You can go scheme over there. 15:15 * Max| walks toward the other contestants. 15:15 <+Topher|> Are you some kind of dwarf? @Max 15:16 <+Max|> Very funny. 15:16 <+Max|> We'll see who's laughing when EVIL finally claims its first victim! 15:16 <@Don|Sugar> D: *watches as the eleventh boat delivers Jasmine and steers away from the dock* 15:16 <+Jasmine|> I can't believe I'm here! This definitely beats what I was originally planning for the summer! 15:16 <+Jasmine|> Playing rugby with a bunch of kangaroos... 15:16 <+Jasmine|> It's not as fun as it sounds, you know. 15:17 <@Don|Sugar> D: I......... don't know any of what you just said. :| 15:17 <@Don|Sugar> D: Please take your spot beside the other contestants. 15:17 * Jasmine| walks over to the others 15:17 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Dave being thrown into the lake as his yacht speeds by the island* 15:17 <@Don|Sugar> D: Need a little help there, Dave? 15:18 <+Dave|> Y-Yes please... 15:18 <+Dave|> Th-The water is so...cold... 15:18 * Sky31 runs over to Dave and guides him to the others 15:18 * Dave| climbs onto the dock 15:18 <+Dave|> Wow! I'm meeting you in person! @Don 15:18 <+Dave|> You're much more attractive in real life... 15:19 <+Dave|> ...N-Not that I'm attracted to you 15:19 <+Dave|> I mean, you're not ugly, but...I'm gonna stop talking now. 15:19 <@Don|Sugar> D: *watches as the last yacht pulls up to the dock and delivers Amy* 15:19 * Amy13 steps off the dock. 15:19 <@Don|Sugar> D: Finally, it's cheerleader twins Amy and Samey. 15:19 <@Don|Sugar> D: ... or just Amy. Didn't your sister sign up for this show too? 15:20 <@Amy13> I think you've got me confused with somebody else. 15:20 <@Amy13> I don't have a sister! 15:20 * Samey3 steps off with her and Amy's bags. 15:20 <@Amy13> Oh. 15:20 <@Amy13> I mean... 15:21 <@Amy13> I guess there's her. :s 15:21 <@Samey3> Amy, why do have to carry your bags AND mine? 15:21 <@Amy13> SAMEY. 15:21 <@Amy13> We need to work on your upper body strength, remember? :@ 15:21 <@Amy13> Let's go! 15:21 * Amy13 walks over to the others. 15:22 <@Samey3> *sigh* 15:22 <@Don|Sugar> D: Oookay. 15:22 <+Sky31> :/ 15:22 <@Don|Sugar> D: Well now that everyone's here, let's get started, shall we? :D 15:22 * Samey3 walks over and stands near Topher. She secretly looks at him. 15:22 <+Topher|> *beams at Samey* 15:23 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the campsite, where Don stands in front of the campers assembled in a line* 15:23 <@Don|Sugar> D: Campers, today marks your first day on Wawanakwa. 15:23 <@Don|Sugar> D: For the next seven weeks, you and the people standing around you will be on camera in all public areas. 15:23 <@Don|Sugar> D: Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of high definition cameras situated all over the island! 15:23 * Rodney| looks at camera. 15:23 <+Rodney|> H-hi.. I'm Rodney! 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: Hundreds of cameras? On me? Y'all know how to make a girl happy! 15:24 <+Max|> The cameras will not know where my evil laboratory is located! 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> D: ... Riiiiiiight. 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> D: These are your cabins. Girls will be sleeping on the east side, and guys will be sleeping west. 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> D: Before you guys start to unpack, I'm gonna split you up into teams - so if I call your name, go stand by the east cabin. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Rodney. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Samey. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Amy. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Topher. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Dave. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Beardo. 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> D: Anddd...... Sugar! 15:26 <@Samey3> Umm, it's actually Sammy. 15:26 * Amy13 puts her hand over Samey's mouth. 15:26 <@Amy13> Oh, you don't have to listen to her. 15:26 <@Amy13> Sometimes I just tune her out! It's so much easier. 15:26 <@Don|Sugar> D: From this moment on, you will be officially known as... 15:26 <@Don|Sugar> D: *tosses Rodney a green flag revealing the Floating Salmon's team logo* 15:27 * Rodney| holds up the flag. 15:27 <@Don|Sugar> D: THE FLOATING SALMON! 15:27 <@Don|Sugar> S: I ain't no fish! 15:27 <@Don|Sugar> D: The rest of you, over by the west cabin. 15:27 <@Don|Sugar> D: Leonard. 15:27 <@Don|Sugar> D: Jasmine. 15:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: Shawn. 15:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: Ella. 15:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sky. 15:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: Scarlett. 15:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: ... and Max! 15:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: You guys will officially be known as THE CONFUSED BEARS! 15:29 <@Don|Sugar> D: *tosses Jasmine a red flag revealing the Confused Bears' team logo* 15:29 <+Ella|> Oh, how lovely! 15:29 <+Ella|> I'm honored to represent one of nature's kindest creatures! 15:29 <+Jasmine|> Could be worse I suppose. 15:30 * Amy13 clears throat. 15:30 <@Amy13> Um, I think there's been like, a huge misunderstanding. @Don 15:30 <@Amy13> I don't really want to be on the same team as Samey. 15:30 <@Amy13> Like, no offense... 15:30 <@Amy13> But she's horrible. 15:30 <@Amy13> At everything. 15:31 <@Don|Sugar> D: Can't help you there. We don't do team swaps. 15:31 <@Don|Sugar> D: You'll just have to get used to the people around you. 15:31 <@Don|Sugar> D: Or act like normal teenagers and talk behind each others' backs. 15:31 <@Don|Sugar> D: (CONF) You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. 15:31 <+Max|> (CONF) I have been absolutely dying to appear on this show. I plan to bring MAXIMUM EVIL! *laughs evilly* 15:31 <+Jasmine|> (CONF) I personally like my team. Everyone seems really genuine. Sure Max is a little zaney, but who cares, right? I have faith. 15:31 <@Samey3> (conf) We just literally arrived and Amy's already being mean to me. *sigh* The whole reason I signed up for this show was to get away from her. This sucks! 15:32 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the campers in their bathing suits at the top of a cliff, the tallest point of Camp Wawanakwa* 15:32 <@Don|Sugar> D: Okay gang, it's now time for your first challenge: teams will be plunging off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake. 15:32 <+Sky31> Seriously? That's it? 15:32 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sky, you underestimate me. 15:32 <@Don|Sugar> D: If you look down, you will see a discernible target area. This is your safe zone. 15:33 <@Don|Sugar> D: The other part of the lake is home to a shiver of, uh... a few psychotic, bloodthirsty sharks. 15:33 <+Topher|> Sh-sharks?!!? 15:33 <+Ella|> This has never happened in a fairytale... :( 15:33 <+Leonard09> Sharks are nothing compared to the thousands of dragons I've fought... 15:33 <+Shawn|> Dragons? Pffft. 15:33 <+Shawn|> Zombies are my specialty. @Leonard 15:34 <@Don|Sugar> S: What kind of pageant puts the swimsuit and talent rounds together, huh? 15:34 <@Don|Sugar> D: Once you dive into the water, try to avoid the sharks long enough to snag a key. 15:34 <@Don|Sugar> D: There are two keys in the water, one for each team. 15:34 <@Don|Sugar> D: When you find your team's key, make your way back to the campsite to unlock the door to the main lodge, where you'll be feasting with your teammates tonight. 15:34 <@Don|Sugar> D: The team that wins today's challenge gets an awesome seafood dinner prepared by our camp's chef de cuisine, Chef Hatchet! 15:35 <@Don|Sugar> D: And today's losers go hungry. Sorta like those vicious sharks we stocked in the lake. 15:35 <@Don|Sugar> D: Man, I could go for a coffee right now. 15:35 <+Topher|> Me too! 15:35 <+Sky31> (conf) Why? WHY did I have to ask if that was it? A thousand foot dive I can handle, but sharks? 15:35 <+Max|> (CONF) I refuse to participate in this foolish challenge! I'll just make an EVIL invention of my own to win... nobody will know! *maniacal cackling* 15:36 <+Max|> Uh... I have to... run... to the bathroom. 15:36 * Max| scampers to start his evildoings. 15:36 <+Sky31> Where is he going? 15:36 <+Shawn|> No clue. @Sky 15:36 <@Don|Sugar> D: You get thirty seconds in the water before your next teammate has to jump. 15:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: So, who's going first? 15:37 * Sky31 gulps 15:37 <+Sky31> I will. 15:37 <+Rodney|> Who wants to go for our team? 15:37 * Rodney| points at Beardo. 15:37 <+Rodney|> Hey, this guy looks pretty tough! 15:38 <+Beardo|> :| *shakes head no violently* !!! 15:38 <@Amy13> That's like, so dangerous. 15:38 <@Amy13> Why don't we let Samey go? 15:38 <@Amy13> She's the bravest person I know, aren't you Samey? :) 15:38 <+Topher|> I'LL do it! :D 15:39 <@Don|Sugar> S: What?! 15:39 <+Dave|> Huh? 15:39 <+Topher|> I've watched a million of these shows before. 15:39 <+Topher|> They always make the interns test the challenges first. 15:39 <+Topher|> It's no big deal. 15:40 <@Don|Sugar> D: It looks like Topher and Sky taking the first dive for their teams! 15:40 <+Ella|> Good luck, Sky! We believe in you! 15:40 <@Samey3> Go Topher! 15:40 <@Samey3> Woo! 15:40 <+Beardo|> *nervously gives Topher a thumbs up* ^^; 15:40 <+Jasmine|> Nice initiative, Sky! Way to be a team player! 15:41 <+Rodney|> You can do this Topher. :) *double thumbs up* 15:41 * Sky31 stands at the edge 15:41 <@Don|Sugar> D: Aaaaaanytime you want to jump, guys. 15:41 * Sky31 takes a deep breath and dives 15:41 * Topher| jumps off the edge of the cliff 15:41 <+Topher|> Wooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! 15:42 <+Topher|> *lands in the water* 15:42 * Sky31 lands in the water 15:42 <+Rodney|> Aw man... 15:42 <+Rodney|> What do you think about this challenge? 15:42 <+Rodney|> It looks harder than getting a bull out of the pig pen. @Amy 15:42 <@Amy13> Don't talk to me. 15:42 <@Amy13> @Rodney 15:43 <+Rodney|> :| 15:43 <+Topher|> *calls out* I don't see a key guys! 15:43 * Sky31 climbs out of the water 15:43 <+Sky31> Nothing. 15:43 <@Don|Sugar> D: No dice! 15:43 <@Don|Sugar> D: Next divers? 15:44 <+Jasmine|> Darn it. 15:44 <+Shawn|> I'll go! 15:44 <+Rodney|> Me too! 15:44 * Max| is still building his robot. 15:44 <@Don|Sugar> D: Rodney and Shawn! 15:44 <+Jasmine|> How hard could fighting sharks be if you fight zombies every day, right? @Shawn 15:45 <+Shawn|> Aw yeah, I'm glad you get it! 15:45 <+Shawn|> FOR THE CONFUSED BEARS!!! 15:45 * Shawn| dives in 15:45 <+Rodney|> *looks over the edge* It's just a clear shot over the edge! I got this! 15:45 <+Rodney|> *he slips off falling off the cliff* 15:45 <+Rodney|> Whoaaaaaaaaa! 15:45 <@Don|Sugar> S: *gasps* 15:46 <+Rodney|> Pigs can fly, but I sink through the air! *he yells while falling* 15:46 <+Leonard09> I could easily win this challenge by using a finding spell! 15:46 <+Leonard09> Unfortunately, using magic for selfish purposes goes against my morals... 15:46 <+Scarlett|> What a shame 15:46 <+Scarlett|> I'm sure we'd all love to see that happen 15:46 * Rodney| lands outside of the safe zone. 15:47 <+Leonard09> *nods in agreement* 15:47 <+Leonard09> A shame indeed! 15:47 * Rodney| looks around in the water for the key. 15:47 <+Shawn|> Man, I'm supposed to be the survivalist here... 15:47 <+Shawn|> where is this stupid key?! 15:47 * AManEatingShark swims up behind Rodney. 15:47 <+Rodney|> *spots a key* 15:48 <+Rodney|> Hey, I think I see one! 15:48 * AManEatingShark taps Rodney on the shoulder. 15:48 * Rodney| turns around and gulps. 15:48 <+Rodney|> Oh.. 15:48 <+Rodney|> H-hi there... nice shark... 15:48 * AManEatingShark smiles, showing Rodney its teeth. 15:49 <+Rodney|> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 15:49 * Rodney| swims away frantically. 15:49 <+Ella|> Oh no! 15:49 <+Leonard09> Look out!! D: 15:49 * Rodney| runs out of the water, panting. 15:49 <+Rodney|> I made it! 15:49 <+Rodney|> I'm alive! 15:50 * Scarlett| gasps. 15:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: *snickers* 15:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: No sign of a key from either! 15:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: Next?! 15:50 <+Jasmine|> It looks like it's my turn to bat. Wish me luck, guys! 15:51 <+Ella|> It's okay team! With the power of friendship and love... 15:51 <+Ella|> nothing is impossible! 15:51 <+Shawn|> You got this now, Jasmine! 15:51 <@Amy13> Samey! 15:51 <@Amy13> When are you gonna take one for the team and go? 15:51 <@Amy13> You need to start pulling your weight! 15:52 * Amy13 pushes Samey in. 15:52 <@Samey3> AHHHHHHHHHHHH 15:52 * Jasmine| crashes into the water 15:52 <@Don|Sugar> S: Well, with one of them twins in there I ain't gotta ruin my hair today! 15:52 <@Don|Sugar> S: *smiles and turns back to her team* 15:52 <+Jasmine|> I still can't find anything! 15:53 <@Amy13> Hurry up Samey! 15:53 <@Amy13> What's taking you so long?! 15:53 <@Samey3> Hey, check it out! 15:53 <@Samey3> I actually found one :D 15:53 <+Topher|> Nice going Samey ;) 15:53 <+Jasmine|> I FOUND IT TOO! 15:53 <+Jasmine|> LET'S GO TEAM! 15:54 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the campsite, where the teams race to open the door to the main lodge* 15:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: It's a neck and neck race to see who takes home the victory! 15:54 <+Rodney|> Jeez, we're running like the hogs when we accidentally let them out! 15:54 <+Dave|> Um, that doesn't really sound sanitary! 15:54 * Jasmine| reaches building and fumbles with keys 15:54 <+Sky31> They're catching up... 15:54 <@Don|Sugar> S: *shoves Jasmine* Move out the way, we gotta win this thang! 15:55 <@Samey3> *reaches the main lodge and opens door* 15:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: AND THE FLOATING SALMON TAKE THE WIN! 15:55 <+Rodney|> WE WON! :D 15:55 <@Samey3> Yay :) 15:55 <+Dave|> Oh yeah! 15:56 <+Beardo|> *makes trumpet noise* 15:56 <+Leonard09> Darn!! 15:56 <+Max|> Finally. 15:56 <+Max|> My evil invention has prevailed... 15:56 <+Max|> Unleash Maxbot! 15:57 <+Robot|> *bursts out of the confessional* 15:57 <+Robot|> *speeds up the cliff* 15:57 <+Robot|> *falls off the cliff* 15:57 <+Robot|> *hits a goat* 15:57 <+Robot|> *hits a fire hydrant* 15:57 <+Robot|> *hits a cactus* 15:57 <+Robot|> *combusts at the very end and gets eaten by sharks* 15:58 <+Max|> HA! That was SO EVIL! 15:58 <+Topher|> :| 15:58 <+Max|> *walks over to the team* So, what do you think? Impressed?! 15:58 * Sky31 glares at Max 15:58 <+Sky31> (conf) If we have to send somebody home, Max is so the first one to leave. 15:58 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don standing on the dock at nighttime* 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: And that's a wrap on day one! 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: What drama is in store for our cast? 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: And who's first in line to leave the island? 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: Find out next time on another thrilling episode of Wawanakwa! 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: ... will anybody get me that coffee I asked for?! :@ 16:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- END -- C C C